He's a monster, and he's hungry
by Kemnam
Summary: Missing scene from "Live Free of Twihard". Just a little experiment, Comments would be nice.


A/N: So this is just a little something that I wanted to do. It's not meant to continue. It's more of an experiment on myself to see how good I can get at writing from a desperate/drug addict point of view. Please comment and tell me how I did!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just like to mess with them.

_

* * *

God, give me the strength…_

Dean leaned his head against the window again, letting the cool glass ebb away the pounding in his head. The rumbling of the car vibrated Dean's brain, making all of the overwhelming sounds and senses reduce to a low hum. Sam looked over at him, his face expressionless. Samuel was in the car behind them, his van lights blaring into the cab of the impala. Even behind closed eyelids, Dean felt his eyes sting. If his heart was still beating, it would be fluttering like a caged bird. Dean grimaced as hunger pains wracked his body, and his organs bunched uncomfortably. The fangs sheathed inside his gums tingled, begging to be released. The pounding of Sam's heart grew louder for a second.

Dean lifted his head and stared at the man driving his car. But right now he wasn't a man. He was a juice box, full of sweet sustenance that needed to be sucked dry. Dean shifted in his seat, so that he was sitting up straight a little more. He could feel the fangs sliding out very slowly. Sam wasn't paying attention. Dean's blood started to get hotter, his body heat fogging up his side of the car. As his breath grew more ragged, Dean thought to himself, _I can't take it anymore. They can kill me if they want._

Suddenly, images of Lisa flashed through his head. His hand was around her throat, her eyes wide and terrified. His lips brushed softly against her cheek for a split second, and everything turned red. Dean had just been glad he had managed to pull himself away in time.

He did that now, jerking his head hard to the right, staring back out the window. His reflection stared back at him, dark and warped with the small droplets of rain. His fangs were just barely poking out under his lips, his eyes bloodshot and purple. The fangs slid back as the blood-attraction waned again. He closed his eyes and clasped a hand over his face.

"Sam, can't you drive any faster?" Dean groaned. Sam looked over at him, completely unaware of the mortal danger he had been in a few moments ago. He didn't say anything, but Dean felt the car speed up as Sam stepped on the gas. Dean found himself praying again. _God, give me the strength…_ But Dean couldn't finish the plea. He didn't know what good strength was doing him now. _Please, I just don't know how much more I can take._ But nothing happened, like he expected. Dean's only hope was to pray that he could hold out long enough to get back to the apartment and take this cure that Samuel would concoct. Dean smirked. Damn, it had been a hell of lot of trouble to get thing damn thing together. And they weren't even sure it worked. The last person it was tested on was when Dean's great-great grandfather had been alive. Maybe things had changed since then. Maybe the curse of Vampirism was absolute.

But Dean guessed he would never know until he tried it, and that meant staying clean until it was together. So he squeezed his eyes and lips tight together and pained through that long ride towards humanity.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of that stinky motel was about as aggravating as it had been the first time. The sounds of people watching TV, snoring, and having sex reverberated through Dean's head like a gong. The smell of grease, body odor, and mold made Dean want to hurl. The smell of each body in each room-about 46 in total-called to Dean's dying stomach. Beating hearts sounded faint and far away at first. But they got louder, all the scattered thumps merging into one giant drum pounding in the center of his brain, making his vision pulse, his breath hitch. Warm, ruby liquid was all around Dean, and all he had to do was reach out and take it. He knew he had the power to, but he also knew that if he started he would never stop. But God, they all smelled so good, sounded so good, and he really wanted to try them, just one drop, just one tiny red-

"Dean?" Sam called from up the stair well.

Dean snapped out of his reverie, and realized that he had stopped walking and was staring at an apartment door. He knew there was a woman in their. Women's hearts tend to beat just a little faster than men's. Samuel came back down the stairs to see what the hold up was, and saw Dean.

"We have to hurry." Samuel said. "Dean! Come on, we're almost there."

Dean faced the two hunters, looking at them but not really seeing them. Their lips were moving, and he could tell that they were calling out to him. But all he could hear was the thumping of that woman's heart right on the other side of the door. So close. So warm. So…_thirsty_.

"Dean!" Sam slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

Dean jumped, making Sam back away. Dean huffed, unable to make his breathing calm down. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. He had come that close to…

"I'm fine. Let's do this." Dean shoved past Sam and Samuel. The two hunters exchanged glances.

When they finally reached their room, Sam and Samuel entered in front of Dean, who had fallen behind again, overwhelmed by the amount of food that surrounded him. As Dean entered the rented room, wafts of Sam and Samuel hit him. They had left their scents all over this place, Dean had just not been able to notice it before. He could even smell himself, back when he was human. But strangely found the smell unappetizing.

Dean stood at the entrance to the hallway, watching Sam and Samuel mess around in the kitchenette and small dining room. Sam took his jacket off and threw it onto the table. Dean flinched, it had been like taking the muffler off of a subwoofer. Dean watched Sam's muscles move under his semi-tight shirt. Each one of those muscles was packed with blood just begging for Dean to suck them dry.

Dean felt his fangs slide out of their hiding places. Sweat started to cover his face and the blood rushed to his eyes. His limbs became light and agile, adrenalin fitting them to the need of the hunt. Dean could get to Sam faster than he could react. He could ambush him from behind, break his shoulders, and it would be all over. For both of them. But shit, Sam smelled so fucking good. Dean gave in. He was going to do it. He was going to drink and then it wouldn't matter if the cure worked or not. He was going to die, but at least he wasn't going to die on an empty stomach. Dean slouched forward, his muscles slowly bunching, ready to spring.

Samuel walked over to the table with a white mug and mason jar in one hand and the ingredients for the potion in the other. Sam was clearing a spot on the table, and-

Where was Dean?

Samuel looked back down the hallway, and there Dean was, hiding in the shadows of the entry way. He was hunched over, feet apart. His fangs were bared, and his eyes were trained on Sam's back.

_Dear God…_

"Sam watch out!" Samuel yelled.

Dean pounced, and Sam barely turned around in time to throw up his arms and keep his rabid brother at bay. Foamy spit flew from Dean's snarling mouth, his fangs inches away from Sam's face. The hunger and insanity in Dean's eyes was like nothing Sam had ever seen before. It wasn't human, wasn't animal. It was just complete and total take over of hunger. Dean hissed, and lurched forward. His fangs snapped together inches away from Sam's nose. As strong as vampires were, Dean hadn't fed, and wasn't as strong as he could have been.

Samuel grabbed the back of Dean's jacket, and ripped him off of the younger Winchester. Dean spun around and shoved Samuel off of him, sending the old man flying back into a wall. Dean let go of Sam and stalked towards the man lying dazed on the ground. He stood over Samuel and hissed, his fangs bright and dripping. Dean's mind was a blur of sounds and smells. He crouched low, his face right next to the old man's. His neck was bare, and Dean was moments away from sinking in and feeling the sweet bliss of blood running down the back of his throat. But he heard the other one that he had left behind running towards him, his heartbeat loud and clear.

Dean sprang to his feet and spun, blocking the arm with the needle full of a dark liquid in it. Squeezing hard, Sam yelped as he dropped the syringe full of dead mans' blood. Dean pushed Sam back into another wall, his arm pressed tight under Sam's chin. Sam looked into the bloodshot eyes.

"Dean, come on man." Sam gasped out. "You can't do this. Not when we're so close."

Dean narrowed his eyes, his haggard breathing loud and raspy. There was a strange red glow in Sam's brothers eyes. The blood around his face and on his hands made his skin look pale. For the first time, now that Sam could actually see it, he realized that his brother was a monster. It hadn't really registered, but now it finally sank in that his brother was one of the things that they used to hunt.

And he was going to kill him.

Dean's mouth opened wide, and one hand came up and grabbed Sam's chin, jerking it to the side. Sam heard his brothers hissing get louder as he got closer, and Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the pain. He felt Dean's breathe hot on his skin, and his limbs started shaking. Sam felt something small and hard brush against the skin of his neck. But the pain never came.

Sam was suddenly released as Dean backed away fast. His arm was covering his mouth, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He opened them after a while, and that strange glow was gone. Dean fell to his knees, his arm dropping and revealing regular dull human teeth. He breathed like he had just run a marathon.

Dean didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to snap out of his rampage, just in time, too. Samuel shook himself out of his daze, and scrambled up to see Dean collapsed on the floor and Sam putting a hand to his neck.

"Did he…?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam said, pulling his hand away to reveal no blood. "Samuel, we have to hurry." Sam said again, shaking off the life threatening situation yet again.

"Yeah, no kidding." Samuel scoffed at Sam's emotionless observation. "Dean, you gonna be okay?"

Dean looked up for the first time, his breath still ragged. "Yeah. I got it this time, I promise." Dean rose to his feet. "Let's just get this slumber party over with."

Samuel walked over to the table with the ingredients on it. Wary of his eldest grandson, he began to make the recipe that would hopefully restore Dean's humanity along with his sanity. It was time to end this nightmare…

* * *

Sam's neck had a tiny, minuscule hole in it. It was barely small enough to be felt, or seen, and the grease from his hand helped speed the coagulation process along. One of Dean's fangs, on the right upper side, had just the tiniest hint of red on the tip…

* * *

A/N: Haha, threw in a little twist there at the end, huh? Sorry, that was mean of me...

Like what you see? Check out some of my other stories on my profile.

Tenebrea - In an attempt to prepare Dean for the upcoming battle, the angels set in motion an entire series of events that will have the brothers going through all kinds of changes. Especially latin for 'shadows' or 'darkness' :complete:

Preacordia - When Sam and Dean are captured and forced to compete in a deadly tournament, it's going to take all the brothers have to keep their brotherhood...and their humanity. Title is Latin for "soul." were!sam, were!dean. Second story in the Verto Arc.

Tiger Moon - Dean is bitten by a werewolf. But this isn't a normal werewolf. Not really even a wolf, per-say. Looking for a cure brings them in alliance with another were like Dean, and she reveals a side of the brothers. Especially Sam. A little Sam/OC. were!dean.

It's My Job - It has been my entire life. You think I'm just going to blow it off because it's the end of the world? Hell no! Get ready Lucifer, 'cause I'm coming for you. Alternate ending to Season 5 "Swan Song". It's good, I swear!

And more is soon to come! Thank you for your time!


End file.
